Rediscovering Faith
by JuddGirl5
Summary: I'm crap at summaries, read the prologue it explains it.
1. Prologue

Kirsty and Rachel have grown up, have kids and wonderful husbands. Although they are adults they never truly stopped believing. They lose touch but both find themselves back on Rainspell Island. Follow their journey as they rediscover their faith, this time accompanied by their children.


	2. Rainbows and New Friends

Kirsty, along with her husband, Mike, and little girl Allie, were going on holiday. It was the first time Kirsty has been back there since she was a little girl on her first holiday abroad. Allie was outside by the rails looking at a rainbow, curving gracefully over the boat and ending somewhere in the centre of their destination.

Rachel was deep in conversation with Harry in the ferry cafe. They had been married for 8 years so they knew each others thoughts almost just by their expressions. Currently, they were talking about their daughter, Kaylee, who was staring ad if captivated by the sky outside. At 7, she was fascinated by shapes in the clouds and rainbows. She had insisted on having her bedroom decorated like she was floating on a cloud. With puffy white shapes painted along the skirting boards, blue walls patterned with birds, and a rainbow arching across the far wall, she described it as 'floating with the tiny fairies'. Every time Kaylee said this, Rachel would smile to herself as if remembering a distant memory.

"What is she looking at?" Harry inquired.

Staring mystified at his daughter, with love as well as confusion. As the ferry shifted slightly in its course, Harry saw that a huge rainbow was the object of his daughter's attention.

"Hi, my name's Allie, what's yours?"  
"Kaylee"

Kaylee hadn't taken her eyes off the rainbow and continued to stare at it.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Uh huh"

Kaylee finally tore her eyes away to gaze at Allie. She found her to have bright green eyes with curly black hair. An odd combination which worked well. Kaylee on the other hand had inherited her mother's hair, but instead of ringlets like her mum she had straight waist length hair, with natural brown highlights. Other than that she looked exactly like her father, sapphire blue eyes and a straight pointed nose.

"So where are you staying Allie? I think we're staying somewhere called Starfish Lodge"

"Oh! We're next door to you, at Angel Lodge"

"Cool, we'll be able to see each other every day!"

Kirsty could see Allie talking animatedly to a girl by the rails. It reminded her of the first time she had come here. Thinking about how she and Rachel had lost touch after they went to separate universities, Kirsty wished she could have said a proper good bye.

A voice had just come over the speakers.  
"Passengers, please make sure you leave no belongings on board, we will be docking at Rainspell Island shortly, thank you"

Allie and Kaylee rushed back to their respective parents and collected their belongings, preparing to get off the boat.


	3. Stolen

hi guys,

"Mummy, Daddy, can we go see where the rainbow ends?"

"Sure Allie, let me and daddy finish our tea first"

Having finished unpacking, Kirsty was now enjoying a cup of tea with Mike. Glancing at him, she saw he was just as excited about the rainbow as Allie, smirking, she put her unfinished tea in the sink and called to Allie to put her boots on as it had been raining. Allie ran around her parents with her butterfly wellies on, waiting for them to put theirs on; to her, it seemed like an agonisingly slow time, but in reality was only a few minutes.

Walking along the path, Rachel and Harry were running after Kaylee as she splashed her way up the path in her brand new rainbow wellies.

"Daddy, where do you think the end of the rainbow is?"

"Hmm, I don't know Kaylee bear, maybe it's not even on the island!"

"It is, right in the very middle" Rachel put in unexpectedly.

Harry looked as if he wanted to question her, but after a pointed look from Rachel he decided against it and would wait until Kaylee was asleep later. Reading a signpost, Kaylee took them on a path that lead to a willow tree in a clearing a little way ahead. As they drew closer, Kaylee ran off and greeted another girl enthusiastically with a hug.

Kirsty could see her daughter hugging the girl she saw on the ferry earlier. Drawing closer, Kirsty saw the other girl's mum and dad appear on the opposite path and gaze at the two girls playing together.

"Kaylee!"

"Allie!"

The girls hugged and went off to play under the willow. They were chatting about their stay so far when Kaylee spotted something over Allie's shoulder.

"Hey Allie, look, it's a pot at the end of the rainbow!"

Kaylee had seen an old and rusted black pot perched on it's side. She drew closer and saw it was filled with petals, leaves and sticks. She was about to pick it up when a shout stopped her in mid stretch.

Rachel had been absentmindedly watching Kaylee as she spoke to the mystery girl. With a start, she noticed that her daughter was about to pick up an old pot

"NO!"

Rachel started to run towards her child to draw her away.

"You...you mustn't touch that, it's...it's part of the island, you have to leave it"

Although this wasn't the true meaning of Rachel's outburst, she just wasn't ready to face her past and the experiences it hid, not yet. Kaylee, however, wasn't looking at her mum, she was staring over her head at the woman behind, who had also come running when she tried to touch the pot.

Kirsty had heard the other girl's mum shout and had come running, when she reached her, she got a shock of understanding when she realised who she was.

"Rachel..."

It was barely a whisper but she seemed to hear it.

Spinning round as Rachel heard her name, she came face to face with someone she never thought she'd see again. Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Rachel could see Kirsty's doing the same. They embraced tightly as only old friends could.

Mike was staring mystified at his wife, walking slowly over to the other woman's partner he said

"Err, hey mate, do you know why my wife is hugging yours?"

"Haven't got a bloody clue"

"Right, ok"

Walking over, Mike and Harry collected their respective daughters, clasping them tightly by the hand. As the four of them reached Rachel and Kirsty, they drew apart and turned to face them.

Kirsty spoke first

"This is a very long story, and will take some explaining"

While she was saying this Kaylee had wandered over to the pot again and was inspecting it, as though looking for something.

"Let's go back to Starfish Lodge and we ca-"

Rachel didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. She heard a scream and looked over to her daughter who had been grasped around her wrist by a green hand and was being dragged into an icy vortex that was whirling around next to the pot. Next thing she knew, her legs were taking her forwards without her being able to feel them. Teaching out her hand, she tried to snatch Kaylee away from the slimy looking hand, but she closed her hand around empty air. The vortex swirled smaller and smaller until it closed up completely. Rachel sank to the floor in complete shock, only one phrase was running through her mind; 'She's gone', over and over again. A hand clasped her shoulder, but she didn't acknowledge it. She just sat, staring silently at the space she had last seen her precious daughter. A soft soothing voice interrupted her thoughts;

'Rachel, sweetie, it's going to be alright, I don't know what that was but if we just phone the poli-"

"It won't help, they can't help" Rachel spoke in a dead voice, her mind now working furiously, trying to come up with a plan to get her daughter back. Turning to Kirsty she said

"Kirsty, do you have any fairy dust left? I've got a plan."

**Thank You for reading guys, if you want to make any suggestions please review or PM me :)**


	4. Secrets and Plans

**Hi guys, here's the new chapter:**

Kirsty and Rachel rushed back down the path, leaving behind three very bewildered people. As they walked, Rachel kept up a stream of mindless chatter, talking about the weather, the rest of her holiday and even where and when she graduated. Kirsty put up with it for a while but couldn't help thinking why Rachel was so, well, bubbly. Instead of pondering this, she decided to ask. Pulling Rachel to one side she said

"Rachel, your only child has just been taken, how can you not feel a little sad?"

Rachel, who had previously staring at the floor, looked up at Kirsty with tears in her eyes

"I am, it's just, if I let my emotions out I wouldn't be able to help Harry."

Kirsty was tearful. She hugged her best friend for a minute, trying to imagine how she would react if anything happened to her little Allie. Certainly not like this, she would be nothing more than a crying heap on the floor. She then walked back onto the path with Rachel and up to her cottage. Sprinting up to her room, Kirsty rummaged under her bed until she pulled out her suitcase. She opened the zip on the side and extracted a medium sized bag which seemed to sparkle. As she admired it, a thought suddenly occurred to her; turning to Rachel she questioned

"Why my fairy dust? Where's yours?"

Rachel looked scared as she said "I used it. All of it."

"But how could you have done? We haven't been back to Fairyland, not since the last time."

"I can't tell you, not yet, I'm not ready"

Kirsty left it at that and she would ask again later. They ran back down the path to the clearing and stopped dead with shock. Rooted to the spot, they could do nothing as they watched Mike, Harry and Allie inspect the contents of the pot-at-the-end-of-the-rainbow. Snapping out of her trance, Rachel glanced at Kirsty and each knew what the other would do without a word. Kirsty swooped in from the right, collecting up all the discarded items and Rachel did the same on the left, both of then joining up in front of the others, staring disapprovingly at them.

Rachel, her voice seething with rage, practically spat out "I thought, I told you, not to touch that"

Harry, who was thoroughly shocked, had never heard Rachel this angry, (even when he'd got Kaylee's ears pierced and she'd gone off on one for half and hour), stood up instantly, and dropped the creamy orange shell he was holding. Mike and Allie, still on the floor, looked up at Kirsty, with plaintive looks on their faces. This however, did not deter Kirsty, she merely glared at them, disapprovingly. They stood up immediately, hanging their heads so they could avoid Kirsty's cold stare. Meanwhile, Harry was questioning Rachel

"What the hell is going on here Rachel? First you start acting all funny when Kaylee came near this pot thingy, then Kaylee gets snatched and taken to god only knows where by god knows what, and THEN you start talking about fairy dust?! And run of with this woman you met 10 minutes ago! So instead of asking what I'm doing, why don't you tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Rachel didn't say anything but continued to stare at him with a steely glint in her eye. Eventually, she sighed and silently held out her hand to Kirsty. Realising what she wanted, Kirsty gave her the bag. Taking out a pinch, Rachel turned to her husband.

"This is what's going on her" and with that, she sprinkled the dust over herself. As she shrunk down to fairy size, she dropped the which, luckily, Kirsty caught. Harry stared at her opened mouthed; as did Mike and Allie. Kirsty however, looked delighted. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kirsty glanced around anxiously to see where Rachel had flown to. She spotted her, fluttering above Harry's head, waving cheerily at her. Addressing her husband and Harry, Kirsty said

"I'll do you two next, then Allie, and then I'll do myself and shrink the bag, are you ready?" After befuddled looks from them both, which she took for yeses, she pushed them so they were standing next to each other. As she took out a handful a dust, Mike burst out

"Woah! Hey, what're you do-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Kirsty had just thrown the dust over them. The men gasped in horror as they were felt themselves shrinking and shrinking and looks of helplessness on their faces when they realised there was nothing they could so about it. Their faces contorted with shock when they realised that they had new found wings sprouting out of their shoulder blades! They attempted in vain to fly up to Rachel and join her in the air but they only managed a few wing beats before flopping onto a dandelion and sliding down the leaf. They looked on jealously as Rachel turned cartwheels and did backflips in the air. A small squeal diverted their attention and Rachel hovered upside down in the air, as Kirsty prepared to sprinkle her daughter with dust. Allie was listening intently as her mother explained what to do when the transformation had been completed. She continued to bounce up and down excitedly until Kirsty pulled out a pinch of the magical dust; then she was utterly still, staring expectantly at her mum.

Kirsty held the dust over Allie's head and the latter squeezed her eyes closed tight.

**Thank you so much guys for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could review and give me some ideas if you d got any ;)**


	5. Return to Fairyland

**Hi there guys, how are you all?**

Allie stood, shaking with excitement. As Kirsty sprinkled the dust over her, Allie got the most peculiar sensation. Like someone had set off several tiny fireworks in her chest she felt herself shooting downwards and looked up at her mum, waving. The space between her shoulder blades stretched slightly (but not particularly painfully) as her wings grew. As she turned to inspect them, she got the surprise of her life. Her whole appearance had changed. Forgetting about her wings, she looked down at what was her hoodie, jeans and wellies.

Now, however, she was wearing blue denim shorts, a plain white tee shirt, with an unbuttoned red, pink and blue checked shirt over that. To complete the look she had on bright blue converse. Out of habit, she reached up to brush her fringe out of her eyes, only to discover it wasn't there. She felt carefully around her head and felt that her fringe had been pinned back with a hair grip whilst the rest of her hair was in low bunches falling over her shoulders. She finally turned around to inspect her wings. They were bright pink with a streak of soft purple going from the tip to base, fading into the pink as it went. This surprised her more than everything else because the wings of everyone else were clear or slightly shaded rather than a solid colour. She glanced uncertainly at her parents, only to find them staring just as shocked back at her.

Kirsty made to reach down to pick her up, but before her hand even got halfway, Allie had flown out of reach with a quick roll. She froze, hovering in the air. Turning to her dad, she just looked at him, speechless.

"Allie, do you...are you, you know feeling alright?"

"Erm, I think so, I don't feel different besides, well, the obvious I suppose" she said, gesturing to the wings behind her.

Kirsty had sprinkled herself with dust and was now a fairy. She took able dust from the seemingly huge bag and dropped it on the bag which the shrunk to fairy-sized. Picking it up, she looped it over her wrist and flew up to join the others. Mike and Harry were still hovering about a foot above the ground so everyone headed in that direction.

"So..." Mike prompted.

Rachel explained "Well, now that we're all fairies we need to fly to Fairyland and talk to the fairy King and Queen about getting Kaylee back from Jack Frost and his goblins"

Mike and Harry stared at each other in horror. Kirsty noticed this and scolded them. "Oh don't look so scared, in this world they only come up to our knees, although in Fairyland they are slightly taller than us." Kirsty stared expectantly at them, as if waiting for them to complain.

"How do we go to Fairyland?" Allie asked her mum.

"Oh, I'm not sure, we've always been taken or called, we used the snow globes but that wasn't really us so..."

Rachel pondered for a moment before suggesting a theory she had. "We could try calling them?" Kirsty looked at her strangely but comprehended what she meant within seconds. "The only problem is, a child has to do it, or else it won't work"

Kirsty turned to Allie. "Do you think you can do this? I'll write out the instructions for you, hold on" scooping up a fallen leaf and a small stick, Kirsty inscribed the instructions and chant on the leaf and handed it to her daughter. After reading it through a few times Allie turned to her mum. "Ok, mummy, I think I got it, but can I still keep the leaf, just in case?"

"Of course sweetie"

Mike, Harry, Kirsty and Rachel joined hands in a circle around Allie, and began to flutter slowly, rotating around the tiny child in the centre. Allie began to read.

_"Rainbow, rainbow, come get us_

_As fairies in this land we're lost,_

_Whisk us away to the magical place_

_Where dwell the Fairies and Jack Frost"_

Whilst Allie was reading, the adults rotated more quickly with each line.

When the incantation was complete, a rainbow shot down from the clouds, engulfing the five fairies in its colours. Just as soon as it had come, it lifted back up into the clouds carrying them with it. Above the clouds, they could see nothing but clear blue sky and a fluffy carpet below them.

Mike, Harry and Allie stared, fascinated, over the edge of the rainbow, hoping to be the first to get a glimpse of the ground below them. Rachel and Kirsty just laughed at their childish antics.

"Ooh, look mummy, I can see a pretty castle!" Allie exclaimed in delight.

"Aah, good, we're here" Rachel aid in a satisfied sort of way. Climbing off the rainbow first, she helped Allie down and grabbed Harry's hand to steady him as he reached down with his leg. Mike had already dismounted and had held Kirsty's waist while she jumped down.

Harry spoke first "So, where do we go now?" Harry gestured around as if the answer would appear out of thin air. Pointing over his shoulder, Kirsty looked at the castle "there"

Allie flew ahead, admiring everything, and then skipped when her wings grew tired; seemingly unconcerned with the lack of other fairies. However, Mike found this fairly obvious.

"Err, is it meant to be this empty?"

"No, where is everyone? Rachel, go you have any idea?"

"Yes, it's the spring equinox today, isn't it? They must be having so e kind of celebration"

As they drew nearer to the palace they could hear a party in full swing.

"How about we don't go in the main entrance, we don't need any attention, especially not with Allie's wings" Kirsty said discreetly. Magically, a door appeared on the side wall of the palace. It lead to what appeared to be a workshop of some sort.

"Oh, Kirsty, I think we're in the Party Workshop!" Rachel squealed excitedly as she surveyed the area which had clearly been closed for the Spring Ball. They toured Mike, Harry and Allie around, hoping very much that after the ball the Party Fairies would go straight home and not come back into the workshop.

The group returned to the foyer of the Workshop; which was adjacent to Cherry the Cake Fairy's mini workshop. Settling down on the floor, Allie quickly fell asleep as it was long after midnight and she had had an exhausting day.

After a few hours, Mike and Harry had also fallen asleep, but Kirsty and Rachel stayed wide awake; in a companionable silence only old friends could enjoy. Stifling a yawn, Rachel glanced up sharply

"Can you hear that? I think all the guests are going home now." Rising to her feet, Kirsty gently roused Mike and picked Allie up softly, so as not to wake her up. Rachel nudged Harry and the set off walking into the Throne Room. They didn't bother knocking, but walked straight in; and interrupted what seemed to be a heated argument between King Oberon and Queen Titania.

**Thank You for continuing to read, as you can see this chapter was a lot longer; I hope you enjoyed it!;)**


	6. Unrecognised

**Hi guys, sorry it's such a short chapter but the computer where I went on holiday didn't work very well**

"No, if we go to his castle then there's every chance he'll find out we know!" Queen Titania's voice rose with every word she said.

"But if we don't go the consequences could be horrible, the girl will turn eventually and we won't be able to help her!" The Fairy king countered the argument viciously.

Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other.

"Do you think they know she's my daughter?"

"I don't think so, Rachel or they would've brought us here straight away" Kirsty said "do you think they'll recognise us?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

Mike and Harry stared, mystified, as the two fairies continued to argue. Allie tugged on Kirsty's sleeve. "Mummy, shall I knock on the door?"

"No, no, sweetie, we just have to wait a little while longer" Allie just shrugged and went back to looking around the big room.

The arguing suddenly stopped when Oberon interjected "we can have this discussion tomorrow when we've both slept.

Kirsty nodded at Allie who knocked three times on the open door and said "excuse me, your highnesses?"

The king and queen whipped round in shock and started when their eyes landed on Allie.

"Oh my"

King Oberon recovered himself quickly "my dears, you must have travelled a long way, please, come and dine with us". Leading the way, he took them into a large room; with a flick of his wand the table was laid with the biggest assortment of food Kirsty and Rachel had ever seen, second only to past fairy balls they had been to.

Rachel whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Kirsty " I don't think he recognises us" sadly Kirsty whispered back "neither does the queen"

After they had eaten their meal the queen started introductions "this is King Oberon and I am Queen Titania, what are your names if I may ask" she turned first to Allie

"Erm, my name is Allie and that's my mummy and daddy, and mummy's friend , Rachel and her husband. Kirsty spoke then "my name is Kirsty Hannigan and this my husband Mike. Oh, and this is Harry and Rachel".

"Hi, Harry Judd, my wife Rachel" as he said this he squeezed Rachel's hand.

"So where have you travelled from?" The Queen asked kindly "you look so tired"

As one, they all said "Rainspell Island"

The queen fainted in her seat.

**Thanks for reading guys, please review!;)**


	7. The Truth, Revealed

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I've had a bit of writers block :)**

As the King hurriedly sprinkled fairy dust over his wife, he looked at the travellers sharply. The queen groaned as she came to and Kirsty quickly passed her a goblet of previously untouched sparkling wine.

"Wha- what did you say?" The queen asked dizzily

"Rainspell Island" they said in unison

The king thought for a moment before picking his words carefully "but the pot on that island hasn't been used since, well..."

"Since Rachel and I found it 22 years ago and helped rescue the Rainbow Fairies" Kirsty finished his sentence with a sense of defeat, realising that anyway she hoped herself and Rachel could have told the royals about themselves had been dashed.

"Oh my lord, indeed to sit down" the king dropped like a stone into the nearest chair. He put his hands over his face and took a few deep breaths. Shaking his head, he looked at the girls with a look of desperation. "I don't understand" he glanced at Queen Titania who was still in shock, staring into her glass. "How did you get here, why did you come and how were you both on Rainspell Island at exactly the same time?"

Rachel chose to explain this one whilst Kirsty caught Mike and Harry up on past events and what was going on now.

"Well, our kids met on the ferry on the way to Rainspell Island but we didn't even know that we both chose to go at the same time until" Rachel stumbled, unable to cope with the emotions surging through her like a huge wave. Kirsty finished her sentence, wrapping a comforting arm around Rachel "until we saw each other in the clearing by the pot at the end of the rainbow. And I also didn't know that Kaylee was Rachel's daughter until we met up in the clearing"

King Oberon turned to Rachel to ask his next question "Where is your daughter, Kaylee, was it?" Rachel opened her mouth but all that escaped was a strangled sob before she dissolved into fresh tears. The King looked stricken as Harry rushed over to console his wife. Rachel clinged to him and buried her face in his shirt, crying uncontrollably. Stroking her hair, Harry whispered to Rachel although so quietly that only she could possibly hear. The Fairy King was at loss for words, he turned to Kirsty for an explanation. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand, what happened?"

Kirsty took a deep breath and began to explain. "We were all in the clearing and Kaylee was looking at the pot, Rachel had warned her and Allie not to touch it and Allie walked away; Kaylee did too but with less conviction. Anyway, Rachel and I had just, I don't know really, emotionally reconnected I guess, and for the split second we were distracted for Kaylee put her hand inside the pot and, and" Kirsty took a deep breath to control her emotions and continued "and a goblin hand shot out of an ice portal inside the pot and pulled her through, and now we have no idea where she is!" Kirsty hugged her husband and looked forlornly at the King. "Oh, and one other thing, we couldn't help hearing your conversation earlier and you weren't talking about Kaylee were you?"

"Indeed, we were, my dear, although at the time we did not know it"

the king spoke in a grave tone, looking at Rachel all the while.

Silence fell upon the room and all the could be heard were quiet, stifled sobs from Rachel.

"So how will we get her back?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me, I'd love to hear your ideas!:p**


	8. Plan A

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I know this chapter is really short but I am trying to work on making them longer, I promise you the next on will be, so please enjoy, and don't hate me!**

Everyone turned to state at Mike who looked expectant.

"Wh-what do you mean how do we get here back?! We don't even know where she is, she could be in Australia for all we know!" Harry said indignantly.

"Ahh, actually, no" the king interjected. "When Kirsty and Rachel left for the last time, we put a ban on Jack Frost and his silly goblins stating the couldn't set foot out of Fairyland" he turned to the Queen, who continued "which means your daughter is still in Fairyland" she looked at Rachel and Harry "All we have to do us find her"

Rachel and Harry exchanged hopeful glances. There was a good chance of finding their Kaylee! The first step was to make a list of places she could be.

"Right, we could check with the Rainbow Fairies to start with, if that's okay?" The rulers both nodded their consent to Rachel "then, um, the Weather Fairies, and the Party Fairies" Rachel paused for a minute, thinking. "And, I suppose we could work on from there"

Kirsty's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing all their old friends, but there was one small problem.

"Um, what are we going to do about Allie's wings? I mean, they're stunning but they're going to draw unwanted attention. Is it possible to change the colour of them?"

The Queen thought for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I can try, it's a very powerful spell, however, it probably won't work because I believe there is a prophecy regarding a human fairy with coloured wings" Queen Titania looked at each of them in turn. "Unfortunately, it is millennia old, the only place it could possibly be is in the Fairy Library; that is of course if it was scribed, if not, we will have to track down the fairy who predicted it"

Kirsty turned to look at Rachel. The mere thought of the daunting task looming over them was enough to make her as white as a sheet. Rachel noticed this and went to comfort her best friend with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We'll be okay, I promise"

Kirsty managed a small smile and took comfort from Rachel's words. Hugging her back, Kirsty whispered in Rachel's ear, so only she heard, and said

"And we'll find Kaylee, I promise with my life"

Rachel turned to Harry and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her eyes, which were sparkling with tears.

**Thank you for reading, if you have any ideas please PM me or post in a review!:)**


	9. Mr Frost

**Hi guys! This chapter is written slightly differently but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :**

She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She couldn't even smell anything. Hunger and Thirst gripped her like the panic that had enveloped her when she was first left alone. Breathing had become difficult and she had rocked on the floor like a baby. Her worst thoughts filled her head and became real, if that's what it was. She knew they weren't real because she could change it once it appeared. Soon, she learned to control it. It took a while for her to realise that it was her fears that appeared, not her worst thoughts. Being able to manipulate it was a great advantage as she could change it to something easier to deal with and pretty soon it went away.

She had no idea how much time had passed but it couldn't have been more than 3 hours. The panic attack had lasted about one and a half hours and she had spent the rest of the time working out the fear thing and working her way around the room, feeling for a door. She had guessed the room was about the size of her bedroom by thinking about where all her furniture went and roughly how long it was. Thinking about her bedroom helped to her to calm down. What puzzled her the most was that there was no door. She thought she had come through one when they brought her in but she wasn't entirely sure as it was pitch black; maybe there was some kind of spell on her that meant she couldn't see. She thought she couldn't hear but maybe there just wasn't any noise to hear, if she spoke she might hear it.

"Hello?"

He voice cracked and was barely a whisper, but she heard it. Maybe, if she was loud enough, whoever it was would bring her food and something to drink. She tried it

"Hello? I'm hungry, could I maybe have something to eat please? Oh, and some water please?"

She felt incredibly stupid, talking to thin air, and clearly Jack Frost and his measly goblins thought so too; there was no answer.

She retreated into the corner of the room and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in the process. What bothered her the most was, not the panic or hunger or thirst, but the extreme coldness. She was wearing shorts, a vest top and flip flops. These thoughts did not do anything to improve her state of panic; it only made it worse. Now thoughts were creeping into her head about how she would probably die of hypothermia before starvation. She began to cry again. As her tears dropped onto the floor, she noticed that they turned into little ice drops; this gave her an idea. If she could save enough tears and get them in one place, she could make a tiny ice cube, which would help her thirst. After she had done this all she needed to solve was the problem of freezing to death and starving to death.

She spoke again, this time addressing Jack Frost in person

"Mr Frost, sir, would you mind terribly if I could have a little something to eat, and maybe a drink please sir, that is, if it's not too much trouble?"

She waited in earnest for a few seconds before a tray materialised in front of her. On it was a plate with a slice of buttered bread, a sausage, a small portion of scrambled eggs and the tiniest bit of bacon she had ever seen. Next to this was a mug full of tea and a glass of orange juice. Judging by the meal, she guessed it was about 9 in the morning.

With her fork halfway to her mouth she suddenly remembered her manners, putting down her fork, she looked up, as that seemed to be am appropriate direction.

"Thank you Mr Frost for giving me this"

She ate ravenously, finishing her meal in 5 minutes. She drank the orange juice quickly and then held the mug of tea in her hands. She felt the full benefit of this and began holding it to her face, arms, ears and even her toes. Having warmed up the outside of her body, she drank the tea. It had a wonderful effect; sending a lovely tingling feeling from the top her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. Feeling relaxed she decided to ask Jack Frost for a sleeping bag.

With this accomplished, she snuggled into the sleeping bag; pressing herself right into the corner, she fell asleep almost immediately. Whilst she was sleeping, a hologram appeared on the wall and Jack Frost's large and spiky fave appeared on it; saying nothing he just leaned back in his chair and watched her sleep for several hours. As it neared to dinner he switched off the hologram but kept the microphone on.

She could hear someone whispering her name, she couldn't tell if it was part of a dream she didn't remember having or in real life. She listened carefully, yes, it was definitely real. She opened her eyes and heard her name once more, barely a whisper

"Rachel"

**Thanks for reading peeps! Let me know what you think of the twist in a review or PM :)**


End file.
